Swede Heart for Murder
Swede Heart for Murder is the eleventh case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the third case in Northern Europe, taking place in Stockholm, Sweden. Plot On a search for the oil magnate Oleg Kamarov, the player with Lauren Wong unfortunately found the magnate dead at a local church. The victim was slashed as the face and the throat. Autopsy results revealed that the killer had left traces of herbal toothpaste on the victim's body. They found out that the victim's wife, Therese Kamarova, Alan Rask and Frøya Dahl was in Sweden with different reasons related with the victim. Later the chief of the Eurasian Secret Agency called the team that he had new leads about the victim's murder, which was located at the Ericsson Globe. At the Ericsson Globe, the player found the murder weapon, a mill saw blade, and more leads into the victim's relations with the suspects, including sponsors from the victim to the ESA, his use of Gabriel Hansen's ship routes, a disagreement with Frøya Dahl and catching Alan Rask spying on him. At the conclusion of the chapter, Alan Rask came to them, saying that Therese was heartbroken and was going to kill herself to join her husband. After stopping Therese from killing herself, they found that Frøya's real truth about her argument with the victim, that she was pregnant because of him. After investigating some other motives including Gabriel's bills not being paid and the victim stopping his sponsors to the ESA And finding the last evidence, they could now arrest the killer. Therese Kamarova was found guilty of her husband's murder. When the player came to arrest her, she refused it until all of the evidence was shown and she confessed to the crime. She killed him because he was being a terrible person to her, including ignoring her a lot and making Frøya Dahl pregnant but the true motive was revealed when the victim, unknowingly because he was drunk, confessed that he used her as a tool. Therese then decided that he had to pay for his crimes so she killed him. The judge sentenced her to 45 years in jail for the remorseless murder of Oleg Kamarov. After the trial, Gabriel Hansen had told the team about the victim's suspicious actions at the Stockholm Palace which revealed a Crusader folder which was shockingly similar to the one that was found in the previous case but with much more, but discreet information so the team could not find any further leads, technological or forensic. But a new lead came when the player found a message to the victim that had traces of vodka, vodka that was only made in Finland. The new lead to Finland would bring more things to light. Victim *'Oleg Kamarov' (found slashed across the face and the throat) Murder Weapon *'Mill Saw Blade' Killer *'Therese Kamarova' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect uses a snowmobile. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom. *The suspect wears fur. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect uses a snowmobile. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom. *The suspect wears fur. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect uses a snowmobile. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pom pom. *The suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears fur. Killer's Profile *The killer uses herbal toothpaste, *The killer uses a snow mobile. *The killer wears a pom pom. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Riddarholm Church. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ring, Tablet) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses herbal toothpaste) * Examine Ring. (Result: New Suspect: Therese Kamarova) * Ask Therese Kamarova about her husband's murder. * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet, New Suspect: Alan Rask) * Ask Alan Rask about his investigations on the victim. (New Crime Scene: Stockholm Palace) * Investigate Stockholm Palace. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim's Scarf) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Book, New Suspect: Frøya Dahl) * Ask Frøya Dahl about her book on the victim. * Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Substance) * Examine Substance. (Result: Snow Mobile Oil; Attribute: The killer uses a snow mobile) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Ericsson Globe. (Clues: Ticket, Mill Saw Blade, New Suspect: Aaron Björn) * Analyze Mill Saw Blade. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pom pom) * Ask Aaron Björn about the victim's relations with the ESA. * Examine Ticket. (Result: Ferry Ticket; New Suspect: Gabriel Hansen) * Ask Gabriel Hansen about the victim. * Investigate Palace Shores. (Clues: Wet Paper, Locked Tablet) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Angry Message) * Ask Frøya Dahl about her threat to the victim. * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (6:00:00) * Ask Alan Rask about his failure on the victim's investigation. * Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 * Stop Therese Kamarova from committing suicide. * Investigate Church Tower. (Clues: Photo, Torn Paper, Bag; Prerequisite: Stop Therese Kamarova) * Examine Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Analyze Pregnancy Test. (12:00:00) * Ask Frøya Dahl about her pregnancy. * Examine Photo. (Result: Warning) * Ask Aaron Björn about his warning to the victim. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bills) * Ask Gabriel Hansen why the victim didn't pay him for his services. * Investigate Globe Dome. (Clues: Box of Nets, Victim's Tie; All previous tasks must be completed) * Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) * Examine Box of Nets. (Result: Damaged Gloves) * Analyze Damaged Gloves. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Clash of the North III. (No stars) Clash of the North III - A Secret of Three * Go see what Alan Rask wants. (Available at start) * Investigate Riddarholm Church. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (9:00:00) * Return the camera to Alan Rask. (Reward: Swedish Fur Coat) * Go see what Gabriel Hansen wants. (Available at start) * Investigate Stockholm Palace. (Clues: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Folder. (Result: Crusaders Folder Revealed) * Analyze Folder. (12:00:00) * Thank Gabriel Hansen for the information. (Reward: Burger) * Show the folder to Aaron Björn. * Investigate Ericsson Globe. (Clues: Message to the Victim) * Examine Message. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Finnish Vodka) * Tell Aaron Björn about where the Crusaders are. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Northern Europe (Jordan) Category:All Fanmade Cases